


Shh, My Baby Is Sleeping ft. Jinyoung

by LenziSolo1



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenziSolo1/pseuds/LenziSolo1
Summary: You tried to stay awake and wait for your boyfriend to come home. When he did he wasn't  alone...





	Shh, My Baby Is Sleeping ft. Jinyoung

You fell asleep to the sound of his voice. You were curled up on one end of the couch near your phone. You had tried your best to stay awake but you were comforted by the sound of his voice. It was early morning and still dark outside when he arrived home with his members. 

The front door to your shared studio apartment opened quietly with a click. Your boyfriend was taken back when he heard his own voice filling up the space of the living room. He wasn't expecting it, so he quickly grew embarrassed and moved forward to turn it off. It was an audio of him shower singing to various songs in both English and Korean. 

He went to grab your phone and that's when he noticed you cuddling the pillows on the couch. You were drooling onto the arm of the chair. He smiled fondly down at you. Finding your dishevelled appearance completely adorable. He laughed to himself and raised a hand to signal the others to stay quiet as they approached. 

He assumed that maybe you had forgotten that the two of you were having guest stay over at your place for the day. He turned towards them as the last member locked the front door and entered the living room. 

He whispered to them.  
"Y/N, is sleeping so be quiet. I'll put her to bed and be right back with blankets and things. Just make yourself at home. Feel free to eat anything you want. Just don't eat my ice cream!"

"Ah, she's so cute." JB cooed.  
"What's this song from?" Mark asked as he sat down and settled at the other end of the couch near your feet.

"Um, well.." said Jinyoung as he bent down to scoop his sleepy gf into his arms. He peppered your face with kisses. "I was just freestyling." 

He chuckled "I didn't even know this devious one had recorded that."

"I don't know why but she loves your dusty voice hyung." Yugyeom and Bambam laughed as they sat down on the tall kitchen stools and draped themselves over the small countertop.

Youngjae was rummaging through the refrigerator. Once he found something he liked he sat in the place you had just been on the couch. He made a face at your drool stain. He did his best to swat JB and Jackson's hands away as they reached for the food he had found for himself.  

"Get your own!" he whined.  
"She made a big dish there's more."

"But I want some of yours" Jaebum whined pouting.  
"Just a taste" said Jackson giggling.  
YoungJae pouted when together his hyungs successfully took his snack away.

"Ah- I'll grab you some more" called Yugyeom as he retrieved plates for the others while Bam ate directly from the container. Mark looked at him disapprovingly and shook his head before walking over to join him. The boys had missed your cooking it was always delicious. 

They only had it the few times that Jinyoung had brought lunch to the dance studio. They had begged him to ask you to make more for the rest of them. But Park Jinyoung was selfish and wanted to keep you and your food to himself. 

BamBam and Mark had devoured most of the food before Yugyeom had even sat the plates down on the table. 

'Yaaaaah!" He whined frustrated that he hadn't  even tried it yet 

Jinyoung glared up at him raised his brows and whispered "Shh, My baby is sleeping!" 

You had started to stir as he moved you down the hallway away from your phone, his voice and the chatter of bickering Got7.

"Nooo." You whined into his chest.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" He whispered back sweetly and he turned to gently nudge the door to your bedroom open. 

"No, don't stop singing.." you slurred still unconscious and unaware of the strong arms that held you.

Jinyoung hummed as he put you to bed and tucked you in under warm blankets.

You sighed in content as he sung to you a lullaby that he had made up himself. He undressed and laid down beside you to cuddle. He pulled you close against his bare chest and sung a new song that he had secretly made about you. 

He knew that he shouldn't have sat down. He was supposed to be getting things for his guest but he didn't want to move. He had his baby smiling in her sleep. 

*******  
I woke up really early and was listening to the soothing sounds of Jinyoung singing and was inspired to write this short one shot. 

This isn't edited btw sorry lol I'm going back to sleep now.


End file.
